


When Balance is Imperfect

by HeroFizzer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Exhibitionism, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Oral, Other, Tentacles, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: In a bit of arrogance on her part, Symmetra rushes to show off her new use for light beam technology. Unfortunately, something seemed to go off in that haste, making the accessory react in an oddly self-aware way that reminds the architech of some naughty things... (Commissioned)
Kudos: 6





	When Balance is Imperfect

“My funding is being cut? And for what reason are you giving me for such a sudden announcement?!”

The otherwise calm and peaceful Symmetra was in her workshop, creating new technology for Vishkar, when she received a video message from members of the executive board, their faces unusually covered within the shadows. Her brow furrowed heavily as she grit her teeth, though she was careful to keep them hidden behind her brown lips, locking them tightly as she grew more annoyed at the suggestion.

“Frankly, Satya,” said one member of the board, “we're having trouble believing that this...new device of yours is going to do very much in regards to advancing civilization. That is what we're about, after all.”

Another member of the board, a feminine figure, nodded in agreement. “We will commend you for your multiple advances in technology up to this point, Ms. Vaswani: your little gun device that we had you tone back from tracking the target...”

“Yet I still don't understand what made that advancement so great if you had to tone it back.” Symmetra interrupted.

“And your security orbs have worked well in succession, especially when paired up together. But this...is just...perverse.”

“But it is based off of technology that already exists!” argued Symmetra. “It would be based more off of my light technology, and would appear as simply as this!” Without even looking behind her, the Indian woman formed a stool resting atop a beam of light energy, as if to make a point as she sat on it with ease. “You would have no need to even drag the regular model out of storage just for a little bit of fun! All it would require is a flick of the wrist and an imagination, and it will be right there for one to enjoy!”

One member of the board visibly palmed his face, exhaling out of exhaustion while seeing that they weren't going to get through to her. “I'm sorry, Ms. Vaswani, but Vishkar just does not see a need for a sex toy!”

Symmetra sighed, crossing her legs as she remained atop her seat. “I see. So the light energy sybian is not worth further funding to prove that we can advance beyond conventional means? Would it not be satisfying for those who require sexual pleasure?”

“I don't know how many more times we can say this, Satya!” shouted another member of the board, his voice gruff and deep. “Vishkar has no means of entering into the realm of sex toys!”

“But it can still bring pleasure to-”

“Enough!” shouted the first board member to speak to Symmetra. “Your funding will be cut, and that is the end of it.”

“I refuse.” Symmetra said, her tone stubborn as she stood up from her seat, which vanished as quickly as it arrived. “Let me finish up my project, and I will prove to you that it is worth continuous funding, and can be a product worthy of the Vishkar name.”

The board members grew weary, some just ready to throw the towel in. They foresaw that this conversation was going to continue on a loop with the Indian woman refusing to budge, even if they were incapable of moving on the subject as well. “Fine, Ms. Vaswani,” groaned the first board member, “we shall give you two days to present your technology, and prove us wrong. We shall see you then.”

“Two days?!” Symmetra shouted. “That is barely enough time to-” Before she could get the chance to request more time, the board members ended their call, leaving the architech frustrated to have so little time for completing her sybian. There was an urge to use her teleporter to try and meet with the board members personally, just to chew them out for not bothering to bring this up in person, but she chose not to. There was plenty of energy left for spite, after all.

“Fine,” she said to herself, exhaling with a smile forming on her lips, “they wish to see what this machine will be capable of? I shall prove it to them.”

And so, Symmetra went right to work, continuing her progress on the light energy needed to make it work. She used a seat similar to the one she had created before to demonstrate the technology's use, modifying it and the energy that acted as a stand, though because of her current attitude she was incapable of seeing the few flaws that it all held, rushing to get it done within the next two days.

There was some calibration that was off when she was ready to call it a day, but the architech didn't care; she only had enough time to complete the energy and seat. The two days were more than enough to say it was finished, and by tomorrow morning, she would be greatly eager to show it off to the board and prove them wrong.

“Everything should be perfectly balanced,” Symmetra said to herself as she left for the night, “and tomorrow, the board will be in agreement that this is perfect for us to sell to the world at large.”

##

“Ladies and gentlemen of the board, thank you for your time.”

Symmetra bowed to the higher ups of Vishkar, none of which seemed all that interested in wasting their time just to basically watch a woman livestream herself masturbating. The Indian woman still never understood how anyone didn't wish to be physically present for this, already aware of the out of touch nature that the members provided. They were all capable of seeing her, yet on her end she was only able to hear their responses to her actions. She was standing in her regular outfit, ready to demonstrate.

“This had better be worth it, Ms. Vaswani” sighed one member of the board, a female voice that sounded as though it originated from East Europe, “there are better things for us to do than just watch a glorified cam show.”

“Worry not,” Symmetra assured them, placing her hands before her and pulling them apart, revealing that her uniform was also made of light energy, “your time will not be wasted.” A lot of the male members of the board, as well as a small handful of female members, gawked at the Indian woman's naked body, especially when she turned around for a brief moment to give them a glimpse of her perfectly shaped rear. With her long hair down, the architech pivoted around again, giving herself enough space to perform her work.

She then created a seat out of light energy, which most of the board recognized from their previous meeting with the Indian architech. There was, however, one noticeable difference; the light energy beam that kept the seat atop balanced had now punctured said seat, yet it only went up so far, a good five or six inches above the seat.

“And now, let us demonstrate.” Symmetra took a seat on her chair, positioning herself so that her snatch was right over the phallic energy beam. Many members of the board were in shock at what they were seeing, even if they had anticipated such a lewd act being provided for them this early in the day.

As Symmetra pushed the rod through her folds, she sucked on her lower lip, eyes rolling back as the light energy penetrated her canal. It was made with the intention of filling her cunt up with ease, although she had already felt one thing she had forgotten to calculate for; the girth of her seat's energy beam. Though it didn't do her any harm, it stretched her out a bit more than she was like, proving to the board she hadn't quite tested it out one way or another before this presentation.

“See? There's no harm in...riding this...” Symmetra leaned over on her seat, her legs spread apart as she held onto the front of her seat. She huffed loudly, staring up at the viewscreen of the board members, leering at them as she wore a cocky smile on her lips. Her hips were grinding atop the energy shaft, proving how much she had toned back the power of the beam and what it would usually provide.

“I suppose that's impressive, in some way.” said a female member of the board, clearly not all that impressed.

Symmetra continued to rock against the seat, dropping her hips down atop the energy stool while the phallic beam appeared and disappeared so instantly. Most board members were staring at the light that the beam provided, seeing the dark skin glow blue while her vaginal fluids began to drip off her folds and onto the chair.

Beads of sweat formed on the Indian woman's skin, growing aroused from her movements on the phallic beam while also exhausting herself out. She did wish it was easier to perform, but it was all right as it was.

Or at least, at first it was.

A few minutes passed as Symmettra's voice wavered, the chair starting to shake underneath her. Looking down at the stool, she could see it vibrating, aware that it wasn't a part of the original design she had in mind for the sexual device. Something felt off almost right away, as if she had miscalculated a calibration in her stubborn rush to complete the seat for today.

“Ms. Vaswani, is everything all right?” asked a member of the board, concern in her voice as she watched Symmetra's movement.

“Y-Yes, everything is...fiiiiine!” Symmetra shivered, her jaw open wide as she felt something pushing into her asshole. Looking behind her, the Indian architech could see that the beam had somehow split off into another one, which seemed aimed directly for her anus. She shivered as it pushed through, making its way through her rectal cavity, filling it up with unusual ease.

“It...doesn't sound fine.” said a female member of the board.

“I...assure you...everything is going...according to plan!” Symmetra then proceeded to bite down on her lower lip, with a sliver of saliva escaping and trailing its way to her chin. She gripped the seat harder, having her holes penetrated by two cocks simultaneously. While it felt good, she was nowhere near ready to handle more than just the one that the device was meant to provide.

There was silence in regards to concerns from the board members, though the architech could hear muttering among them as she continued to ride the beams of energy, as they pushed around within her snatch and anus. She shivered again, almost doubling over from the intensity that it provided in her. She did not want them to see her face, as it showed signs that this was going to get more out of control than she wanted it to. But she couldn't leave the seat due to how good it felt, either. The pleasure that developed from it was impossible to pass up, a good sign of her work, even if her current situation was very glitchy.

Her vaginal juices continued to collect on top of her seat, with Symmetra dropping her plump ass down harder on the seat. The juices were starting to splash about, especially when she slammed down on the phallic beams. As the 'demonstration' continued, a lot of the board members were getting aroused at what they were seeing, though obviously nobody was willing to admit to it.

At the very least, Symmetra was showing off her stamina to the group, as it had been some time since she not only started the demonstration, but also when the phallic beam split off into two. By this point, she was hoping that her ability to stay on top for so long without having a full orgasm would be enough to show that her hard work was worth continuous funding.

But then she felt something else happen. The beam was splitting off yet again, branching from the original member and pushing against her ass and pussy, stretching them out even further. “Oh, fuck...” Symmetra groaned.

There was no hiding this one, as the board members could see the second phallic beam form inside her snatch. By the sounds of their collective response, some of them didn't take too well to seeing such a harsh stretch, while others expressed much more interest in seeing how this played out moving forward. Even the voices of female members were growing intrigued, as though they were greatly interested in the light energy performing mitosis and duplicating itself.

“Ms. Vaswani?” one of the male members spoke up.

“E-Everything is fine...” Symmetra assured them, even as her body tensed up. “This is...most certainly part of...the design!” That was an obvious lie from the architech, as her moans and pants grew louder due to the strain her holes were feeling.

And of course, it grew worse and worse.

Another phallic appendage branched off from the beam, though this grew much longer in length compared to the others. The kinetic energy it spouted off slid up Symmetra's dark skin, rubbing itself against her breasts and poking at her dark brown nipples. The Indian woman shivered, her body straightening back up as she rested her hands on the back of the chair now. With four phallic beams in her ass and pussy, she was already feeling intense enough as it was. The longer beam moving on its own was a bad sign, and she couldn't control it if she tried.

That's when it lunged its phallic tip in between her lips, pushing them apart just to inject itself inside her mouth. Symmetra's eyes bulged out at the sudden push it made, pumping into her mouth as if it were in fact the phallic device that the seat took inspiration from. The other beams of light energy continued to shift about inside her other holes, causing the Indian woman to squeeze her thick thighs together, even if it were far too late for her to do so. Her vaginal fluids began to spill off to the sides of her stool, though a large portion of it had already pooled up on her chair.

The phallic beam in her mouth started to push harder against Symmetra's lips, ramming enough that it made its way inside her throat. The architech was horrified, feeling the energy beam pushing hard enough that it bulged against her throat, which most of the board members were able to see. They sounded delighted in the view of the woman getting reamed in such a way, even if it was horrifying to see something so simple go awry in such a short amount of time. It was as if their reactions had changed considerably, though she couldn’t figure out what it was that made this that much more attractive.

Symmetry hoped that would be the end of it, but much to her horror, more tendrils of light began to split off of the one seeking oral pleasure, only three popped out this time. The two new light tentacles rubbed away at her breasts, pushing over her dark nipples as they grew fully erect. The Indian woman winced, inhaling through her mouth even as it was full of the tentacle beam. Her breathing grew sharper with more attention drawn to her naughty bits, both by the light energy and the staring board members.

It seemed as though the multiplication of the tentacles weren't stopping, as Symmetra found more tendrils breaking off. Two more slithered around her arms, ending right at her hands, as if they were hinting at a desire she didn't understand. As she pondered if the beams were growing sentient, the architech reached for the tips, massaging away at the kinetic energy as though they were proper sexual appendages.

As Symmetra continued to feel the light beam tentacles push around in her holes, she gasped as she found her plump behind lifted off the seat, with the original light beam and those that branched off of it raising her off the stool. Her toes curled up inside her boots, worried over the slow lift off the ground as more tentacles branched off, this time holding onto the Indian woman by her calves.

The ones pumping into her ass and pussy were pushing hard and deep, with the pair rubbing her canal walls jamming themselves hard against her cervix, as if they were attempting to make their way inside the womb. Symmetra began to worry about that sentience again, as there was no other way to explain what these light beams were doing at this point.

Symmetra was growing humiliated through the process, as she was becoming aware again that the board members were watching her, the light beams holding her up and keeping her on display for all the higher ups in Vishkar to see. They could get a glimpse of her vaginal fluids leaking profusely down her inner thigh, dripping onto the ground beneath her.

The beams grew more aggressive with her crotch, pumping harder inside her canal and rectal cavity. Symmetra swore the ones reaming her anus were pushing up against her stomach lining, poking just near the belly button. With the two tentacles wrapping around her breasts and fondling the nipples, it was hard to see for sure if that was the case.

The light beams soon shifted Symmetra's body around, rolling her onto her stomach in the air, her breasts dangling over the ground even as they were fondled by the light energy. Her arms were positioned right against her sides, even as her hands were still jerking off the tendril beams. Her ankles were brought close to her wrists, with even more of the beams branching off and tying them together.

Suffice to say that the architech's face was turning red, further embarrassed that her peers were seeing this as it happened live. There was curiosity in her mind, wondering if anyone was even still watching the stream. It was likely that there were still observers, as she swore that she heard someone unzipping their pants, likely for the sake of pleasuring themselves to the action before them.

In an attempt to get out of the light beam tendrils, Symmetra opened her mouth wide, as if trying to yell for help. Instead, with the girth muddling her voice and bulging against her throat, the only sounds she made were inaudible glucking noises. Her saliva pushed over her lips as a result, making a mess of the chin while the drool began to collect. A long strand of her spit dangled over the floor, stretching itself quite thin from where she was in the air.

More light beam tentacles branched off of one another, though these didn't seem quite as interested in sexual pleasure towards the Indian woman as those before them. At least five of them rubbed against her skin, feeling the smooth rich coloring as she shivered. Symmetra's eyes rolled back as they seemed particularly attracted to her thighs, running up and down them all the while. One even gave a particularly hard smack to her rear, causing her to yelp against the tendril in her mouth.

The architech watched as another of the phallic light beams pushed against her lips, running over them in the most gentle touch she had felt yet throughout this process. As much as she admired that, the moment was short lived when it pushed into her mouth, joining the other tendril in receiving oral pleasure from the Indian woman. Symmetra began to cough, as it was beginning to grow into too much for her to handle. As she choked on the penile beams, her spit flew heavily from her mouth as the long strand of saliva finally cut itself off her chin and splashed to the ground.

There was yet another shift in position, with the tendrils wrapped around her ankles pulling on her legs to fold them up against Symmetra as the ones wrapped around her wrists had her dangling over the seat once again. The light beam tentacles met the wrists with the ankles once more, holding the Indian architech in a makeshift Nelson lock that kept her on display for the board members, who perceived this to be the finale of an otherwise out of control demonstration.

Having lasted this far into her own presentation, Symmetra had lost count of how many tendrils were fondling or plowing her, the branches of light energy being too much to count, especially with her mind lost in arousal. Even as she was literally hoisted by her own petard, the architech tried her best to keep track. There were two beams occupying each of her holes, two on her breasts, two that were still using her hands for completing a jerkoff session. Two were wrapped around her wrists, with two more on her ankles, though all four of those were tied up together just to keep her in this perverse position. It was a handful for the architech to handle.

Which didn't help when two more tendrils came into her hands, looking to be jerked off along with the two that were already being pleasured by the Indian woman. Her mind was racing with so much going on with her body, one of the thoughts being how they acted like sentient beings, a great concern if she was going to properly sell the sex device to those on the board.

A great growl escaped from Symmetra's mouth, her eyes rolling back as she bit down on the two tendrils pumping away in her mouth. Despite so many phallic beams of light branching off from the one that originated as part of her stool, yet another one was trying to sneak its way inside her anus, despite the fact two of the rods of energy already occupied such small space. Even if it did enter her anal cavity, the woman was concerned it would send her over the edge.

Just as it pushed into her asshole, that was exactly what happened.

Symmetra growled, her body quivering in the air even as the multiple beams of light energy had their fun with her dark skinned body. Her vaginal fluids seeped down the two occupying her pussy, spraying the phallic beams with a harsh orgasm that left the board members speechless. Most were amazed to discover that the Indian woman was capable of such a powerful climax, almost wanting to ask the architech for “special” reviews with her. The orgasm continued even as the light beams pummeled into her holes, as if they were attempting to push themselves to the brink of release as well. This worried Symmetra, even as the two penetrating her pussy created enough friction that made her stream of juices almost everlasting.

The tentacles were growing immensely aggressive with the architech's body, her breasts bouncing about despite the two phallic light beams holding them down. As the Indian woman was still dripping from her climax, the beams of light had finally reached the end of their 'life', exploding within and around the dark skinned woman.

They all quivered and quaked, as if they were the real phallic symbol they were designed after. Symmetra soon felt herself filled with an explosion of kinetic energy, particles that were almost grainy, tiny as a speck of dust yet sifting like sand. The shrunken down energy led to the seat vanishing as well, with the light beams disintegrating into the smaller forms. The Indian woman found herself dropped to the ground as a result, with her ass and pussy pushing the kinetic particles from her holes. She spat out the ones in her mouth, coughing heavily as she hoped that she didn't accidentally swallow any of it, or what could happen if that were the case.

Laying in a puddle of the specks of kinetic energy and her fluids, Symmetra was gasping for air, rolling onto her stomach as she turned to focus on the screen of the board members. “So...there may be some tweaking required.” Symmetra admitted, sheepish as her confession may be. “But for the most part, the light energy sybian would be...less...perverse.”

“Actually...” said one of the board members. “We may have an audience out there somewhere in Japan and parts of South Korea. This...may just have a market in the world as it is.”

“As it...is?” Symmetra said, incredibly surprised as the votes from the rest of the board came in, giving the device in its current, unbalanced incarnation full support of Vishkar Industries.

To say Symmetra had mixed feelings about this would be an understatement.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you'd like to follow for more content and community, as well as updates on my content, be sure to visit me here:  
> https://discord.gg/UEYU52  
> And here: https://twitter.com/HeroicFizzer


End file.
